


To those whom presume

by azureavian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureavian/pseuds/azureavian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a snippet that came to mind. Inspired by copperbadge's fantastic spin. Not betaed, all mistakes and failures are mine own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To those whom presume

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bowl Of Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/805524) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Remus Lupin slid to a stop before the medi-witch desk, "I'm looking for Ginny Potter?"  
"Are you family then," asked the medi-witch.  
To his pride, he only hesitated a moment before he said, "Yes, yes, I'm to be the grandfather."  
""Good of you to finally admit it," said the medi-witch, apparently somewhat smug.  
"Excuse me," he asked startled.  
"My pardon, and I was an intern when James Potter had his accident playing Quidditch at school. He was told he'd never father children. When his wife came up pregnant he knew it had to be one of you. I would say he did think it was Sirius though."  
"He, he knew and never said anything," Remus didn't know what to think.  
"He knew, and so I believe he would have liked you to say something, but he shared everything he had and all he was amongst the four of you anyway, he was only happy he could allow Lily the children she wanted. Seems he never had quite got the nerve up to tell her. I was only taken into his confidence as his nurse and because he needed someone he could talk to, outside the family, as it were. Now, are you quite ready to see your grandson?" Remus didn't have to be told twice, and went running after the guiding light shot from the medi-witch's wand.  
If he wasn't very careful, he could find himself being overwhelmed by all the wonder and joy in his life now. His smile lit up the room as he entered to see his son, and his grandson, his family.


End file.
